Team NAVD
by The Rogue King
Summary: "A gambler, a mad man, an assassin and a musician. All stuck together on the same team for years at a school that will train them to fight monsters. What could go wrong?" Join Team NAVD (naivety) and their adventures at Beacon.
1. Nadda, the Gambler

**Hello! Here is the OC story that I have been wanting to do! So I don't really expect this to get as much feedback as Pyrrha(c) Victory, but this is more for fun than anything and I still welcome all criticisms, both good and bad. I don't know when I'll update, but again, I work better when my ego's being fed. I also have another story I want to start.**

**I decided to do trailers like they did for RWBY because I will accept OC's (Look at bottom for more details) and that'll give me more time to incorporate them.**

**Anyways, here's N of NAVD. **

* * *

_"Everything in life needs a little luck. No matter how much skill or power you have, there is no escaping fate."_

Deep within one of the many forests of Vale, two Ursa's skulked below the canopy, searching for any prey that may be about. Many of the trees were grey and their leaves were scattered amongst the ground due to the season. The skies were cloudy and a slight breeze ruffled the fur of the monsters. Unknown to the two Grimm, however, another followed, quietly stalking and waiting for the right moment to strike. The stalker smirked to herself when the two beasts parted ways. The young huntress followed the larger of the two, hoping to take out the tougher one first. Moving from tree to tree, she quickly closed the distance. The Ursa stopped when she was only mere feet away and began to sniff the air. The huntress held her breath, hoping that the monster would not notice her, but the creature was already making its way to her position.

"Well, It's all or nothing now," the huntress, always the risk taker, chuckled.

The Ursa jumped back in surprise when a small figure leaped from behind the tree. Her hair, platinum blonde with streaks of black, cascaded down to her waist, brushing against her red tunic. Along with the tunic, she wore white pants and brown boots. She was short and her pale complexion contrasted her deep blue eyes. However, the most noticeable features of this young girl was the two fox ears that sat upon her head that matched the bushy fox tail that sprouted from the small of her back. In her hand was a small device that appeared to be a handheld gun with a disk attached to the top and a long coil wrapped around the disk.

Pointing her weapon to the now growling Ursa, the Faunus pulled the trigger and a small jet of flame spewed from the device and into the Grimm's face. The beast reeled back with a howl of pain, allowing the huntress to close the distance between them. When she positioned herself next to the Ursa's head, she flipped a switch on her weapon, causing the coil to unravel itself and the rest of the device to reconfigure. When the transformation was complete, the Ursa the huntress holding a whip about the length of her own body. Pulling the trigger on the handle, the huntress caused the tip of her whip to ignite with a small flame.

The Grimm growled again and swept at its attacker with a powerful claw, but its target jumped back with ease and snapped at it with her whip. As it struck the beast's arm, the whip also left a trail of fire, singing the creature where ever it hit. The Ursa's arm recoiled as it roared at the young Faunus, who danced around her prey, striking it again and again with her whip. The huntress gave an inner cheer when the Ursa stumbled and fell on its side, one attack away from defeat. However, as she approached the downed monster, she heard another roar from behind her and spun around in time to see the other Ursa charging her.

Rolling out of the way, the huntress transformed her weapon back into the hand-held flamethrower and sprayed the ground between herself and the Grimm's, hoping to keep them at bay. Unfortunately, the second Ursa ignored the fire and rammed its head into the huntress, sending her flying back into a tree. The Faunus slumped to the ground, woozy from the hit, but snapped out of her daze when she spotted the monster charging at her. Focusing, the huntress called upon her aura and targeted the beast with her semblance. The Ursa, unaware of what was happening to it, glowed a faint red. As it charged, one of its paws stepped in some particularly slippery mud, causing the monster to fall and slide across the ground, stopping only a inch short of the barrel of the huntress' weapon. "Looks like you had a bit of bad luck," the huntress mocked with a chuckle.

She blasted the Ursa in the face and the creature fell still, dead. The huntress' victory was short lived, however, for the other Grimm had returned to its feet and began its own charge. Thinking quickly, the huntress spun around and set the base of the tree she hit on fire. Already weakened by the Faunus' impact, the tree moaned as it waved back and forth. The huntress waited for the last moment before dodging the Ursa's snapping maw and rolled to the side. The Grimm slammed into tree, the wood creaking in protest as the tree dangerously leaned from side to side. It seemed as if the tree was going to fall away from the Ursa. The huntress focused again, this time on the remaining Grimm. The beast would've been lucky that the trap had failed, that is, if it were fighting anyone other than this particular huntress. The Ursa glowed a faint red, similar to what its fallen comrade had glowed. A strong wind came and the tree was blown so that it would fall on top of the unsuspecting monster.

With a crash, the tree came down and crushed the Ursa, killing it instantly. When the dust settled, the huntress approached the to inspect her handiwork. Smirking to herself, the huntress went to lean on another tree, exhausted from using her semblance twice. She sheathed her weapon on her belt and sat on the ground, watching the smoke that was produced from the remaining fire. "You two may have been tough, but that'll only get you so far," the Faunus chuckled to herself. "I'd rather be lucky than good any day."

After a few moments of rest, the huntress stood back up and began to walk back to her village. "Well it wasn't flawless," she muttered to herself, "but it should be good enough for Beacon."

* * *

**So for those who want to send me an OC, I'd appreciate it if you'd follow this form and please send me them through PM's. (It's not necessary, but it'll improve your chances). For an example, I'll show you what it looks like for the huntress of this chapter.**

**Name: Nadda Chance**

**Race: Faunus (fox)**

**Appearance: (Skipping this because I'm lazy)**

**Weapon Name: Thread of fate**

**Weapon capabilities: A one handed flamethrower than transforms in a whip that can shoot flame from the tip.**

**Semblance: Probability control. The ability to manipulate the chances of something good happening for her or something bad for her enemies. However, it takes a lot of her aura and can be used only twice in battle before becoming tired.**

**Fighting style: Light on her feet, Nadda dances around her enemy, blasting them with fire and relying on dodging, for her defense is weak.**

**Personality: Nadda is cocky and temperamental. She distrusts humans because of past prejudice that she's faced due to her race, but is not out right mean to them. She thinks she can take on any challenge and loves to gamble, no matter what the odds are.**

* * *

**Now this is a quick example and I like plenty of detail, so feel free to give me a paragraph or two. I'm also looking for uniqueness and please don't make your OC overpowered. I'd also like some 'Cardin' (jerk) characters to use as minor villains.**

**Sorry, forgot the new rules. clean form is on profile.**


	2. Anthony, the Mad Man

**Hey! I'm really getting back into typing since my arms are better, so I started this as soon as the first chapter was done. Personally, out of my OC team, this one is my favorite and will be the main source of comedy in the story. This is more action, but he is one of the funnier characters I've made. Each of these are actually slightly altered version and dungeons and dragons characters I've played and playing this guy was a lot of fun.**

**I've received a few OC's so far, but keep them coming. I need enough to make another team or two, as well as characters who will show up throughout the story.**

* * *

_"We all hide behind masks, shields that protect who we really are from the rest of the world, so who are you to judge when I remove mine and show you who I really am."_

Anthony sat on one of the bar stools of a small diner in downtown Vale, absent-mindedly stirring his soup. He was in one of the more dangerous parts of town, so the small resteraunt was empty besides himself, two waitresses and a few burly looking men laughing among themselves in the corner booth. It was dark out, but the workers and customers inside could see a couple dozen more men, most likely friends of the loud group in the corner, lounging around outside, smoking and scaring off other citizens.

Anthony ignored them, despite the heckling he received by the obnoxious men based around his outfit. He wore a gold trim, sleeveless tailed jacket with the four suits of a deck of cards in a diamond formation embroidered on the back. Underneath, he wore a sleeveless, white dress shirt tucked in a pair of black dress pants. In addition, he wore black, elbow-length gloves and grey, knee-length boots. On the counter beside him was a black and grey striped top hat and a white, comedy style theatre mask. His dirty blonde hair was lazily combed back so that it would not obstruct his slim face and bright green eyes. "Don't listen to them, hun," the older of the waitresses assured Anthony, "I think you look rather dapper. Are you some sort of performer?"

"Hunter in training," Anthony muttered in response, his eyes not leaving the swirling soup.

"Really? Hunting's a dangerous profession."

"Yep." Anthony rolled his eyes.

"Um, Pam?" The other waitress, a young red head tapped the older waitress on the shoulder.

"What is dear?" Pam smiled warmly back.

"Well, um, those men want refills on their coffee, but I don't want to go over there alone."

"Don't worry dear," Pam patted her coworker on the back, "I'm sure nothing'll happen."

"O-okay then," the younger waitress stuttered and walked over to the booth.

"She's a little skittish, but she's a sweet kid," Pam chuckled to herself.

"I'm sure she is," Anthony responded with a little annoyance in his voice.

Pam sighed and went back to work, but not even a moment passed when a loud shriek echoed throughout the diner. "LET GO!"

From the corner, the younger waitress screeched as the men grabbed her and tried to pull her on the table. "C'mon babe, we just want to have a little fun," one of the men snickered.

Pam rushed over to where Anthony sat. "Please go help her! The police won't get here for at least ten minutes. You're a hunter, right?"

"It's not my problem," Anthony grunted.

"But, but..." Pam could only watch in disbelief as the men pulled her coworker onto the table and held her down.

A cup sailed through the air and hit Anthony in the back of the head. "That's right clown, you keep out of it," the men laughed.

Pam turned back to Anthony to see his arms fall limp and his face go blank. After a few seconds, a large grin spread across the hunters face as he reached for his hat and mask. "What should we do with her first?" one of the thugs holding the waitress down asked.

"I think we should-" another was cut off when Anthony, his outfit complete, poked his head in between to of the men.

"Hey there!" Anthony excitedly greeted.

"What the hell!?" the men all jumped, startled.

"Now you just called me a clown, and I think I need to clarify. I'm a harlequin, not a clown."

One of the men stood up and and faced the intruder of their fun. "So what's the difference?" he asked menacingly.

"Well you see, a clown gets made a fool of," Anthony replied, ducking when the man swung a fist, spinning and coming up with an uppercut to the man's chin, "While a harlequin makes a fool of others!"

The large man went at least a foot into the air before landing and collapsing on the ground. Anthony grabbed his stomach, pointed and laughed maniacally as the other men rose from their seats and surrounded him. "So now that's cleared up...," Anthony wiped an imaginary tear from his mask.

"You're in trouble now," a second man went to punch the young harlequin.

"Why? Do I do something wrong?" Anthony asked with complete innocence as he dodged the punch.

"You hurt are buddy over there," another man growled as he tried to grab Anthony.

"Was I not suppose to?" Anthony ducked under the arms. "He does have that 'beat the crap out of me' kind of face."

Anthony paused for a moment to laugh at his own joke as the last man took the opportunity to hit him from behind. Before the fist could make contact though, Anthony stopped it with his palm, grabbed the mans wrist and flipped him into his friend. Both landed on the ground heavily and passed out while the remaining thug went to grab Anthony in bear hug. Anthony rolled onto his back and caught the man in the stomach with the heels of his boots. His hands reached into his jacket and he pulled out twin flintlocks connected by chain. Giggling, Anthony pulled the triggers and two powerful blast fire from the barrels and sent the thug flying out the window. Doing a front flip out of the newly made hole, Anthony landed on the unconscious man's belly and threw his arms into the air. "Ta-da!"

Around him, the other thugs growled, pulling out their knives and bats. "Not impressed?" Anthony looked around. "Hm. Tough crowd. Next time I should set myself on fire. Wait, would that hurt?"

As Anthony pondered the merits of being on fire, one of the men charged him with his bat raised. Anthony leaped into the air and bounced off the attackers head, flipping up side down and twirling mid-air. As he spun, he pulled out his flintlocks again and fired in every direction, not aiming at anything in particular. Half of the men dropped by the time the mad man landed back on his feet. The went to attack, but Anthony spun his guns in his hands, switching them to their dagger forms. In close combat, Anthony quickly disposed his attackers until there were two left. Anthony threw one of his daggers, the blade accelerated by a shot coming from the handle. The dagger stuck itself into one of the thugs shoulders and Anthony tugged sharply on the chain, causing the man to stumble forward. When he was close enough, Anthony turned the other dagger into the flintlock and pistol whipped the man, knocking him to the ground. Before the thug could even recover, Anthony shot him, killing him instantly.

The last man went to stab the hunter from behind, but Anthony ducked and rolled backwards between his legs. Anthony kicked out his leg into the back of the thugs leg, forcing him to his knees. Standing up, Anthony wrapped the chain of his weapon around the man's neck and started to choke him. "Hey now! You don't want to go out like this, do ya? Come on, you can do it, you can... Oh... He couldn't do it. whoops."

The two waitresses emerged from the diner, looking at the scene before them in wonder. Anthony scratched his head and pointed to the dead man in front of him. "Uh... he did it."

* * *

**Here's the summary for Anthony.**

**Name: Anthony Stripes**

**Race: Human**

**Appearance: (Covered)**

**Weapon Name: Insanity Maelstrom**

**Weapon Capabilities: Twin flintlocks that are connected by a five foot long chain. Each flintlock can transform into a dagger.**

**Semblance: Unknown**

**Fighting Style: None. Anthony can go from precise and elegant to psychotic and brutish to a pacifist. There is no pattern to how he fights and it seems nothing influences it, not even risk to his own safety.**

**Personality: Split personality. Sometimes Anthony is moody, cold and calculating, other times he is erratic, hyperactive and random. There is no clear trigger to what switches him and each one remembers every event the other experiences, but each insists that the other does not exist. (He will say he never jokes when he's serious and life is all about fun when he's' lost his mind).**


	3. Vulder, the Assassin

**3rd Trailer! This may be the last one for a while, for I have another story that seems to have taken root, but I'll try to update this one at least once a week. OC submissions are closed and I want to thank you all for sending me your OC's. There will be two secondary teams but I'll try to put an appearance in for every OC sent. The list of accepted OC's are at the bottom.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"There is no truth behind this world, no reason for our existence. Life is meaningless and that is why I do not fear death."

The moon shone brightly in the sky when a small air shuttle docked at Vale's port. Dozens of men in suits scrambled to stand attention at either side of the door as it opened. The metal door unfolded into a staircase and revealed an imposing man who stood inside. Mark Brute, one of the heads of Vytal's most vicious criminal organization, stepped out, followed by his two personal guards. Mark was almost seven feet tall, bald and clad in a black suit. His guards, red haired brothers, followed behind him in matching green and red track suits and a few pounds of gold jewellery. "Mr. Brute," One of the henchmen standing by the door approached the trio, "You hotel room has been prepared and the weapon shipment has arrived."

"excellent. So the attack on the police station will commence when?" Mark continued to walk without looking at the smaller man.

"Whenever you're ready. Just give the command," the man replied.

"Very well. I will radio the troops to attack as soon as I arrive at the hotel. Now return to work." Mark brushed by his worker, who was pushed roughly by the snickering guards as they passed.

"So boss, do we get join them on the attack?" the red dressed guard asked eagerly.

"Of course not. You'll be in the hotel with me," Mark replied curtly.

"Man, that sucks. We never get to have any fun, do we bro? Bro?"

The red guard turned to his brother who was staring at the sky curiously. "Hey, what is it?" Red asked, but before his green clad brother replied, his eyes went wide and he pushed Mark forward.

"LOOK OUT!"

Mark stumbled as his green guard took his place in time to receive the impact of a human sized figure. "What the hell was that!?" Mark shouted as the henchmen surrounded the group and prepared to fight.

Removing his wrist blade from the green guard's neck and rising to a stand, the attacker faced the Crime lord. He wore a dark brown cloak with the hood up and a black scarf covering the lower half of his face. Underneath his cloak, he wore a plain brown shirt, several belts decorated with multiple bottles, dark brown pants that were overlapped by his black socks which were partially covered by his sandles. Over his hands were a pair of dark grey gloves. "Who are you?" Mark yelled angrily.

"Death. Yours to be specific," The attacker whispered in a monotone voice as he charged.

Before he could get close, however, one of the henchmen blocked his path with a pistol raised. With incredible reflex, the attacker ducked underneath the shot, turned his back towards the henchmen and elbowed him in the stomach. As his elbow made contact, a hidden, spring loaded blade extended into the man's stomach. The attacker straightened his arm, retracting the blade and continued his charge. He skidded to a stop when the remaining guard jumped in front of his boss and pulled out a pair of electrically charged brass knuckles. The guard swung at the attackers chin, but when he was about to make contact, the attacker teleported back a foot, dodging the punch. The attacker went to knee the guard, extending another blade from his kneecap. The guard blocked it with his knuckles and amped up their charge, shocking the attacker with a near lethel force. Although the pain that the counter caused should of been immense, the attacker didn't even cringe and as he narrowed his cold, black eyes and slammed his head into the guards. The guard reeled back, giving the attacker some breathing room.

It was short lived, however, for the henchmen quickly closed in, but no matter how close their strikes got, the attacker seemed to blink out of their way at the last moment each time. After each time, the attacker countered with a deadly blow of his own. Soon, all the henchmen lay dead at his feet. Looking around, he saw that Mark and his guard were trying to escape into a nearby limo. The attacker bent his knees and flexed his heels. This caused two powerful springs in his heels to extend their blades into the ground with enough force to send him flying up and forwards through the air. The guard turned around and tried to hit the attacker as he landed, but the attacker grabbed his wrist, spun him around and stabbed him in the neck before his feet touched the ground.

Mark arrived at the limo and stepped in, smirking at his assailant. "Better luck next time."

In response, the attacker pulled a throwing knife from his sleeve and threw it. Mark raised his arm and the small blade embedded itself into it. "You'll pay for that!" The crime lord shouted as he closed the door.

The limo took off down the street, leaving the attacker behind. "He got away," another man in a dark grey cloak approached the attacker from behind. "How will you explain this one Vulder?"

Vulder took an empty bottle from his belt and held it up to his companion. "The knife was poisoned. He won't be alive by the time he arrives at the hotel."

"Good work," the other man nodded, "but sloppy. You need to improve."

"Of course," Vulder sighed as they began to leave the area.

* * *

**Name: Vulder Shazzar**

**Race: Human**

**Appearance: (Covered)**

**Weapon Name: Pain's Whisper**

**Weapon Capabilities: A series of spring-loaded hidden blades located on his wrists, elbows, knees and elbows. Powerful enough to propel him off hard surfaces and often accompanied by poison.**

**Semblance: Displacement. The ability to produce an illusion of himself one foot away from his actual position while concealing himself.**

**Fighting Style: Always hiding and prefers to strike once to finish the battle. If forced into combat, he tries to surprise his opponent with hidden or throwing knives. Being an accomplished alchemist, he coats his blades in various poisons to end the battle quicker.**

**Personality: Quiet, respectful, but often excludes himself from others. Never speaking unless spoken too, Vulder usually in content to just sit and think, whether in a group or on his own.**

**Accepted OC's (forming teams now):**

**Soul Greyson (Ghost Fire 6) (Blind, calm, force palm gauntlets)**

**Alex Estes (spideyk) **

**Grace Walker (HecTIC worLD) **

**Ninian Ciulla (Deadly Animals are cute)**

**Sam Tameng (LapisCow) **

**Psttica Crest (Vulkodlak) **

**Arianna (Zanmatsuken) **

**Johnathan Bruffman (Vault Hunter)**


	4. Doraemi, the Musician

**Last trailer! Next time will be the actual story! Just finishing the other teams (they will be revealed next chapter). I'm also going to point out that this will take place four years prior to RWBY, so other than the professors, no canon characters.**

**Thanks for the reviews and PM's.**

* * *

"There's a difference between sound and music. Sound is merely vibrations that anyone can produce, but music? Music can convey thought, inspire a wide array of emotion and truly connect people. Music is power."

Crickets chirped in a large grassy field, just outside of a small village. The sun was on the horizon, about to disappear for the night and there were not many people left outside at this time. A cool breeze blew, giving the entire area a calm and serene feel. Laying in the field, was a single teenage boy with his arms behind his head, his eyes closed and a peaceful smile on his face. The boy wore a strange outfit consisting of red boots, green pants, a blue buttoned shirt, which lay unbuttoned, and yellow gloves that were currently supporting his head and mound of messy brown hair. However, the most peculiar accessory the boy sported was a purple star painted around his left eye. Next to was a black case with gold trim.

The boy was had spent the evening enjoying relaxing in this position and listening to what he considered to be nature's music. However, his nap was soon interrupted by shouts coming from a nearby forest. Sitting up, the boy saw several of his villages traders running out of the woods, lacking the supplies they took with them. As they ran by, the boy stood up and stopped one of them. "What is it?"

"Beowolves! Lots of them! You won't be able to take them all on yourself, Doraemi. Come to the village to help us fortify," the trader responded with a panicked look.

Doraemi smirked and gave a small laugh. "You go. The least I can do is thin their numbers."

"You're crazy! You're just going to get yourself killed!" The older man argued.

"Then I die," Doraemi replied plainly.

The sighed and continued to run as Doraemi made his way to his case. Opening it, he retrieved his violin, his bow and several small packages, which were stashed in his pocket. As soon as he positioned his violin under his chin, the first Beowolf emerged from the forest. As the beast charged, Doraemi retained his peaceful smile, patiently waiting for the Grimm to get closer. The Beowolf got into swinging distance and tried to strike with its claw, but the musician pulled his bow across the strings of his violin, conjuring a small transparent shield vaguely resembling a music note. The claws bounced off the defense and Doraemi followed through with another note, sending the note forward into the Grimm, knocking it back. The monster growled as it stood back up, but its opponent was already in motion. Doraemi balanced his violin between his chin and shoulder and pulled out one of the packages from his pocket with his free hand.

Opening it, he revealed that it was filled with rosin that was mixed with fire dust. By the time he applied it to his bow, the Beowolf was on its feet again and preparing to attack again. Unfortunately for the monster, though, Doraemi started to play his music, a mixture between folk and classic rock, causing another note, this one flaming, at the beasts head. Upon impact, the note detonated in fire, killing the Beowolf. Howls echoed from the forest as several more Grimm's charged out of the forest, all of them focusing on the young musician. As they ran, Doraemi applied another rosin, this one electrical, and played another song. More notes, one for each Beowolf, appeared and scattered towards their intended targets. The monsters were electrocuted and dropped dead, but more were still emerging.

Unable to pull off the same trick again in time, Doraemi rushed forwards. When he met the closest Beowolf, he threw his violin into the air and rolled under the beasts sweeping claw. As the violin flew through the air, the sides opened and sharp blades extended along the edges of the weapon. Coming to a stand, Doraemi raised his bow above him. As his violin cam back down, the scroll opened up and landed on the bow, clicking into place and turning the instrument into a battle-axe. With a grunt, the hunter swung his axe across the Grimm's back, killing the beast. More Grimm attacked, but Doraemi danced each strike and countered with his own swings.

After a few moments of combat, the Grimm were al dead and Doraemi fell to his knees, exhausted. He started to chuckle to himself, but his mirth was short lived, for another growl was heard and a bigger, more vicious looking Beowolf slowly revealed itself and made its way to the hunter. Doraemi tried to stand up, but he was batted away by a monsterous claw. The musician rolled half way across the field, leaving his weapon behind, before coming to a rest on his back. Doraemi looked over to the village and took a deep breath. Standing up, he waited for the next attack. He didn't wait long, though, for the Beowolf charged. Doraemi dodged out of the way and sprinted to his weapon. He barely got to it when he felt another blow to his back. Ignoring the pain, he switched his weapon back into the violin and played all the strings at once.

A strong force erupted from the instrument, tripping the Beowolf. Before the beast could stand, Doraemi switched back to the axe and brought it down on the monster's head. When the Grimm stopped moving, the hunter stumbled back and laughed. "Well, that was interesting," were his last words before passing out.

* * *

**And that is team NAVD! **

**Name: Doraemi Falsetto**

**Race: Human**

**Appearance: (Covered)**

**Weapon Name: Symphony's Conduit**

**Weapon Capabilities: A violin that is used to channel Doraemi's semblance. It's alternate form a battle-axe. The violin transforms into the blades and the bow is used as the handle. Dust mixed rosin is also used to empower the semblance.**

**Semblance: Solidify Sound. Channeling his aura into the music of his violin, Doraemi can create physical notes that can be used as weapons, shields and even steps as he walks. However, the notes aren't overly powerful (unless he channels a large amount of aura), so the dust in his rosin makes them much more powerful.**

**Fighting Style: Doraemi prefers to stay at range, using his notes to attack, although he isn't afraid of close combat. When in close, he uses the battle-axe form of his weapon and sometimes switches between his weapon forms in combat to deploy a large array of attacks.**

**Personality: Doraemi is incredibly laid back. If he feels that he's about to start an argument with another person, he'll just back down, never wanting to fight. However, this does not make him a pushover, for he will defend himself if attacked. Always calm, he will try to make a joke in any situation.**


	5. Encounters and Beginnings

**Here's chapter 1. Not every OC that was sent will be in the chapter or had a big part, but this is just setting things up and I want introductions to be fluid, but don't worry, they'll show up soon. Rest of the notes are at the bottom.**

* * *

The sun shone brightly over the city of Vale, the citizens below going about their daily activities. Above them, a large air shuttle flew slowly overhead, casting a lazy shadow upon the buildings beneath it. Inside of the metal vessel, several teenagers, future students of the prestigious Beacon Academy, mulled about, excited about the next chapter of their lives. One of these students, a young woman that had a pair of fox ears on top of her head, stood by one of the large windows, silently surveying the city. In the distance, she could spot the vehicle's destination, which evoked a content sigh from her mouth. "Finally," she whispered, "all that work payed off."

Nadda chance was ready to start her life at Beacon.

The Faunus stayed for another moment until her enhanced picked up a few snide remarks from behind her. "Dirty animal. They'll just ruin Beacon's reputation."

Nadda looked over her shoulder to a punk like girl. She had black hair with a green stripe in it, matching her green eyes. She wore a grey hoodie, torn blue jeans and messy shoes and had a piercing in her nose. The girl sneered when she met Nadda's gaze. "What? Don't like my opinion? What ya going to do about it?"

Nadda let out a small growl as she turned to face the rude girl. "Well, unlike a barbaric human, I won't waste my time on an ignorant brat like you."

The other girl scrunched her face in anger as she closed the distance between her and Nadda. "You looking to start something?"

"Not with you," Nadda responded.

"Whatever," the other girl turned and walked away, muttering something about stupid animals.

"Perhaps a little bad luck will teach her a lesson," Nadda smirked to herself as she channeled her aura.

A red glow emanated from the rude girls feet, but it quickly disappeared and Nadda felt her connection to her aura momentarily vanish. "Weird," the Faunus muttered to herself and scowled in the other girls direction. "Lousy humans."

"We're not all bad," another voice said from beside her.

The fox girl turned to find a boy sitting on one of the benches, staring directly at her chest. "Exuse me, my eyes are up here," Nadda growled angrily.

The boy, who had messy grey hair, wore a black hoodie with grey sleeves, unzipped, revealing the grey shirt underneath. He also wore black pants and grey tennis shoes and even though his eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, they were perfect level with Nadda's breasts. He gave an amused smirk, but didn't look away. "Up where?"

"What are you, blind?" Nadda grabbed the boy by his collar.

"Yes," he responded, unphased by Nadda's roughness.

Nadda, blushing, let go. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize... wait, you're blind and going to become a hunter?"

The boy chuckled and nodded. "Even though I can't see, I can use my aura to sense what's around me and identify other auras. You could actually say I see better than someone with working eyes."

"Do you know that it looks like you're staring at my boobs?" Nadda asked, more relaxed.

The boy blushed and stood up, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry, I'm conserving my aura right now. My name's Soul by the way."

Even though she wasn't quick to trust a human, Nadda had to admit she was curious about Soul's aura. "Nadda. So you can see people's auras?"

"Yes. For example, I can see that you're adventurous, but suspicious of those around you."

Nadda was impressed that he could tell that about her and decided to test him out a little more. "Ok, what about her?"

Nadda pointed to a short girl with wavy brown hair. The girl wore a dark brown shirt with leather shoulder pads held together by criss crossing leather straps. She had a metal elbow guard, cut denim shorts, leather boots and a matching belt that had hip guards. She appeared to be talking to another boy with short brown hair, blue eyes and a pale complexion. We wore a black hooded cloak with grey trimmings, a red shirt, jeans and grey shoes.

"She's very honor bound and eager to take on challenges. The boy she's talking to is really friendly, but her has a short temper," Soul analyzed the two students.

"You can tell all that?" Nadda asked skeptically.

"It might be hard to believe, but it's true. For another example, that boy- ARGH!"

Soul fell to his knees and clutched his head, gritting his teeth in pain.

"What's wrong!" Nadda kneeled down with a look of concern.

When soul didn't reply, Nadda looked around. She saw another student, one that looked more like a street performer, walking by with a bored expression. When he noticed Nadda's stare and Soul's groans of pain, he lazily turned around. "What's his problem?"

Soul finally settled down. "I turned off my sight. That was horrible."

The new boy in a tails jacket shrugged and continued walking, uncaring for Soul's pain. "What happaned?" Nadda asked when the other boy was out of hearing range.

"His aura... it was so chaotic... I couldn't... I've never seen anything like that," Soul shivered.

"I think you should avoid him from now on," Nadda suggested.

"It caught me off guard, but I should be able to handle it if it happens again," Soul responded with a smile.

"I think you should turn your 'sight' thing back on..." Nadda snickered.

"Why?"

"Your staring at my breasts again."

Soul turned away with a blush. "Sorry."

On the other side of the shuttle, a musician was happily chatting with a new friend. Doraemi was tuning his violin when he was approached by a short, slender girl. She almost looked like a young child with her large grey eyes and immature figure. Her skin was dark brown and her hair was a dull teal in cornrows and tipped with neon green beads. She wore a sleeveless, hooded, teal jacket with some padding, dark teal short shorts and darker leggings. "Wow, can you play that?"

"Yep. Ever since I was little," Doraemi smiled happily.

"I thought of taking up an instrument once, but I never got around to it," the girl rambled, "My names Psttica by the way, but you can call me Sette."

"I'm Doraemi. I could teach you if you want," Doraemi replied with a wink.

Psttica, missing Doraemi's subtle flirting, shrugged. "I don't think I'd ever practice."

Doraemi chuckled, not bothered by Psttica's obliviousness, but he frowned as he searched his pocket. "Is something wrong?" Psttica asked.

"I seem to have dropped my rosin. Would you mind helping me look for it?" Doraemi kneeled down to search."

"Sure!" Psttica replied happily.

With incredible speed, Psticca bounced around the shuttle, searching absolutely corner until she returned to Doraemi, who was watching with amazement, with a small white box. "Is this it?"

"Yeah...," Doraemi took the box from her, "thanks."

"Can you play a song now?" Psticca asked.

"Sure," Doraemi smiled again as he rosined his bow.

He began to play a jig, tapping his foot while Psticca clapped happily. However, he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat loudly. Both students turned to see a boy in a dark brown cloak giving them an angry glare. "You do realize that you two aren't the only ones on this ship right. Some of us don't care to listen to your noise."

"Hey, you should be nicer," Psticca snapped at the interrupter.

Doraemi put his hand on his friends shoulder to calm her. "He has a point. Sorry man, I wasn't thinking. I'll try again when we land, alright?"

Psttica nodded her head with a smile.

Before anything else happened though, a loud ding echoed throughout the ship. A projection a woman, possibly one of Beacon's professors appeared. "Hello and welcome to Beacon. I am Glenda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and it is your job as future huntsmen and huntresses to uphold that peace. It is our job to give you the knowledge and training to do that."

The projection vanished and murmurs erupted among the students as they looked out the window to see Beacon academy.

"Here we go," Nadda whispered to herself, ready for the challenges ahead.

"This is going to be fun," Doraemi mused with a casual smile.

"I will succeed," Vulder squared his shoulders, his face showing no expression.

"LET'S PLAY!" Anthony shouted as he giggled, drawing odd stares from other students.

* * *

**Fun Fact! Nadda is a fox Faunus because while playing her in a Pathfinder game, her race was Kitsune (fox humanoid).**

**The other teams are team GASP and team SAJN (Sajen).**

**I always appreciate reviews. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Scuffle at Beacon

The doors of the air shuttle opened and dozens of students poured out, eager to explore the school that they will reside in for the next four years. Among them was Anthony Stripes, humming to himself as he strolled towards the impressive building. The young hunter felt strange, different then how he felt on the shuttle, but he shrugged it off. After all, it happened all the time. Anthony looked up to his new home with a large smile, thoughts racing through countless subjects. Distracted by his chaotic mind, the harlequin didn't notice the woman standing in front of him until he collided with her. "Hey, watch it," the girl turned to him with an angry scowl.

Anthony stepped back and brushed himself off before meeting the girl's eyes. "Hey! You're the girl who was arguing with that fox girl!"

"So what if I am?" the girl sneered. "You got a problem?"

"Well, yes, but that can be solved later when I have a crane and three tons of chocolate pudding. Anyways, I'm Anthony."

The girl scoffed. "Not that it's any of your business, but the name's Grace."

"Odd name for a girl who shows none of it," Anthony snickered to himself.

Grace growled and grabbed the blonde boy by his collar. "You know, I don't think I like your attitude."

Anthony looked over to the cliff. "Yeah, we are pretty high up."

Grace gave a frustrated sigh. "I said attitude, not altitude you moron."

"I know," Anthony replied with a smile.

Grace shoved the boy away and took off her staff. "I think it's time to teach you a lesson."

Anthony responded by pulling out one of his flintlocks. "Yay! I'm making new friends!"

"Nice try, but I know you're not going to shoot me," Grace smirked.

"I'm not?" Anthony gave a quizzical look.

"Of course not. We're right in front of the school. You'd get kicked out of the school just like that if you used live ammunition. And besides, there are too many people here. You might accidentally hit- (BANG) – ARGH!"

Grace fell to the ground, clutching her now wounded leg. "What the hell is your problem!?"

"What?" Anthony looked between his smoking gun and the wounded girl.

"You shot me!" Grace screamed.

"Oh please, you're over reacting," Anthony rolled his eyes.

"It freaking hurts you ass!"

"C'mon, it's just one bullet. Watch, I'll shoot myself in the arm to prove to you that- (BANG) – OH GOD! Oh! Ow... okay, I understand now and feel that your complaints are a lot more justified. I apologize."

"Are you a freaking idiot!?" Grace stared in disbelief at the heavily bleeding hole in Anthony's arm.

"Maybe!" Anthony cheerily replied.

Grace pulled herself to a stand and used her staff as a crutch. Her aura healed her wound enough to allow her to fight, but she was still hurt. "That's it, I'm not going easy on you. You're in for a world of hurt!"

Anthony giggled as he twirled his flintlock in his hand, turning it into a dagger. "You can try, but I'm strong, fast, smart, unbeatable, and overall perfect. I'm about to get Mary Sue all over your-"

"Look out!"

Anthony spun around in time to meet the fast flying object that crashed into his face.

A girl with short red hair dressed in tight, sleeveless yellow shirt, red faded pants, black combat boots and decorated with a black choker, a brown leather belt, black, fingerless gloves and black pieces of clothe wrapped around her arms shook her head and then scrambled to look over Anthony's groaning body. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I must have spaced out back there and didn't pay attention to what I was doing."

Grace, who just recovered from laughing, limped over to the other two. "Nice one. Serves the jerk right."

The girl turned to Grace, whose grin vanished when she saw the black scales surrounding the girls yellow slitted right eye. "Oh, well I guess the animals are good for throwing themselves at the trash," Grace sneered as she walked off.

"Hey! That's not really-" the girl started to yell in protest, but was cut off by another groan.

"Ow, my head…" Anthony sat up, rubbing the newly acquired bruise. "OW! My arm! What was I thinking?"

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" The girl leaned closer to Anthony.

"I'm fine," Anthony spat, his playful demeanour gone, "just don't come near me again."

With that, the odd boy stood up and skulked off. The girl frowned to herself. "That could've gone better."

"Yes it could have."

The girl turned to see a hooded boy holding a yellow board. "I believe this is yours."

The girl stood back up and took her weapon. "Thanks… um…"

The boy rolled his eyes but relented. "Vulder."

"I'm Ninian."

"…"

"…"

"I think it would be best if we parted ways."

"Same."

Soon, the students were called into the auditorium were Ozpin gave his welcoming speech and they were informed that they would spend the night in the ballroom and perform the initiation. Nadda set up her sleeping bag, ready to go to sleep to prepare for tomorrow. However, a large crash behind her made the Faunus sigh. "Curse my dumb luck."


End file.
